The Tale Of Two Hearts
by SerenityJasminethefox
Summary: The sequel to Two Of A Kind. This follows the story right where it ended. Serenity is now pregnant with their child. What will it be? How will its childhood be? Is Tails' child in danger because of a new threat? WARNING: M rating for LEMON!
1. I’m Pregnant

The Tale Of Two Hearts

I have been getting this for a while from a lot of people who had read my "Two Of A Kind" Story about the life and upbringing of Miles "Tails" Prower and Serenity James who is now Serenity Prower. So everyone want sot know what will happen I have decided to go and do a sequel to this story.

The Tale of Two Hearts Chapter 1

I'm Pregnant

Amy sat in the small room with m3 as I looked out the window and then back down at my stomach. Of course nothing was there but I couldn't help touching it knowing a few months it would be noticeable. Tails and I had been trying for a while now to have children and after a few years of trying when I was in deep heat it had paid off. I had not yet told the kit of my condition because I had just found out myself when I went to the doc's for a check up. He knew we were trying for a while and had us on a strict schedule. It was time for me to go in and take my test and when I went in today he said congrats to me. And then I fainted. That was why Amy was back to check on me since she came to get me alarmed. I was still a bit shocked myself at knowing soon I would be a mother. Seeing everyone around me having children; including Knuckles and Julie-su , just made me want to try harder to have a child of my own. I smiled and remembered telling Knuckles that he was going to spoil the little girl rotten. He had denied it 100 percent but not even Knuckles could keep his composure when the girl was born and he held her for the first time. It was one of the very rare times that if you were there you saw the echidna cry. It was nice to see that Knuckles did have some sort of remorse for others though she knew it had to be true since he had married Julie-su.

So because of this I had Tails and his men working overtime. It was a bit strange because I would have never guessed that a male would get annoyed with mating but after the constant session my poor fox was getting tired and so was his men. That was when we had decided to take a break from all of the mating a half a year ago, but when our wedding anniversary had came up the fox surprised me with a honeymoon suite and a romantic night. We couldn't help ourselves that time and we found ourselves making love time in and time out that night. It was magic. Apparently that one night of romatic and passionate mating had now resulted in the new bundle of joy coming our way. Go figure I thought to myself.

As I stared out the window I couldn't help but enjoy the lights of the city that was slowly forming. It was like a sight like none other I had ever seen when I as younger and I would never get over it. This was all thanks to the fact that Robonick was dead and gone. If he was still around there would have been no way of us making such a beautiful pace without fear of it being destroyed. It was still strange to go and live life normally since the death of Robonick a few years back. Everyone seamed happy but tails and Sonic themselves. They whined and complained about missing the excitement and passion in fighting for Freedom. While at times I too remember feeling that way my feelings were soon changing day by day as the cub grew inside of me. Amy Rose sat with me and smiled softly as she stood up. As was about to head out of the door she turned to me once more.

"Did you need anything Serenity?" I shook my head no.

"I'm fine Amy. You have already asked me that five times since you walked in here. I can still do for myself now you know. It's not like much has happened yet."

"Yeah I know but just think of it. Right now a baby created by yours and Tails' love is growing and will soon come to us to say hello. I am sure the baby will be even cutter then the two of you when you were kids. Though it's almost hard to try and think of that since you two were by far the cutest kids." I looked down as I once again found myself blushing a bit. Just the thought of going through with both Sally and Julie-su had went through now made my stomach do flips Or was it because I was hungry. It was hard to tell right then and there.

Amy said her goodbye and headed back to her own home to her husband. After a while I got up and headed into the small kitchen to get something to eat. My stomach was growling loudly and I knew it was time to eat. I sighed softly as I looked out of the window thinking of him. Wondering where he was and why he was not home yet.

"Where are you Tails?" I said softly as I went about starting dinner for the both of us.

Tails himself was still at the meeting with Sonic and a few other men. He sighed a bit annoyed hearing his stomach growl again. He was usually interested in what was going on now. After all he was the head guy of the Knothole army so nothing could be done without his say he and Serenity coming up with all of the fighter planes they used now if worse came to worse and they had to go to war with another zone. He hope that would never be the case but they could never be too careful. It was what Sally had told him when she had put him in charge. Right now that was not on his mind. He knew today was Serenity's trip back to the doctor to see if she had conceived or not and he wanted to know what happened.

He was hoping the vixen had conceived not only for the fact that he too wanted a child but he did not want to go back to the strict schedule of mating with her almost every day when she was in heat. He actually got tired.

Sonic was looking at Tails as he spaced out again. Something was on his mind he could tell because they were going over some of the new designs for the upgraded planes and he was out in space some where. That was not like Tails at all. He wasn't old enough to be tired of all of this Sonic thought as he snapped his fingers in front of the fox to bring him back to wherever he went. Tails blinked and looked at Sonic.

"Sorry Sonic, I didn't mean to space out like that again. I guess I just have a bit on my mind and I want to get home to Serenity." Sonic then slapped himself mentally. That's right the two had been trying to have children for a couple of years now. They had no success and Tails was telling the hedgehog that she had went in for her test results today. He must have wanted to get home to her to find out what was it.

"Well Tails we can always reschedule if you want so you can get home. " Tails looked at Sonic and smiled. After all these years he still understood him. Even with all of this and his dreams coming true Sonic knew that Serenity came first in his life now and always and it would never change.

"Thanks a lot Sonic. I would like that. I hope none of you guys mind if we do so?" The others seamed just as happy to go home as he was. Normally tails was the one making all of them say late hours into the night until things were all done but for them to get a break was a good thing and so they were not going to fight against him.

They then quickly talked and came up with the reschedule date. They all gave their respected goodbye's and got up to leave. Sonic looked at Tails as the two of them walked out.

"You worried that your guys have failed again." Sonic was trying to be playful but it kind of hurt Tails when he said that and he could see it in the kitsune's face. "Oh sorry Tails you know I was just joking."

"Yeah I know its just well we have been trying so such a long time now. What if there is something wrong with me or Serenity and we can't have kids like we want?" Sonic smiled and sighed weakly and he rubbed the kit's hair messing it up a bit.

"Hey don't get pessimistic on me. I am sure things will work out for the both of you." Tails smiled and nodded to Sonic as the two left to make their way home. It was going to be a long ride back.

I went about finishing dinner up and went to prepare for his arrival. I wanted it to be special since he was trying so hard for me and I knew I was getting on his last nerves about having a baby. I had made one of his favorite meals that he enjoyed and went to softly dim down the lights and lit many orange candles. I looked over to the front window as I heard footsteps and a light. He must be home I thought happily as I awaited him ready to give him the wonderful news.

"Serenity!" Tails called out to me as he opened the door and then closed it softly. He looked around at the candles and soon could smell the food. It just made his stomach growl even more. I walked over to him wearing only an orange nightgown one of his favorites. "S-Serenity what is going on?" He asked me as he stuttered softly looking at me. His face flushed a bit and I smiled at him puling him in close and giving him a deep kiss. He held me softly by the waist and kissed me back softly is gloved arms wrapped around my small waist. I always loved the feel of his hands on my body.

"Guess what?" Tails looked at me a bit dumbfound and still panting softly. He was already turned on and for once since the honeymoon night a look of lust filled his eyes. His eyes looked me up and down as he licked his lips. He anted me and I didn't mind. I wanted him to have me.

"What is it Serenity?" Tails then stopped thinking about the test.. " Oh what were the results of the test?" I smiled softly at him hugging him close and I whispered.

"It came back positive." Tails eyes went wide as he looked at me a wide smile spreading across his face.

"So that means.."

"Were going to have a baby." I said happily. Tails picked me up with his strength and swung me around a few times and then put me on the ground and kissed me passionately.. I was beyond shocked. In fact the kiss made me weak as if I was going to fall over my knees giving out on me. .

"OH Serenity that's great news! For a second I was starting to think something was wrong with me! But no were going to have a baby!" he held me close and kissed me again. I kissed back this time as we danced softly with one another. I closed my eyes and enjoyed his lips on mine as he softly stroked my side.

"I wanted to celebrate by making you your favorite dinner. I just want us to enjoy this moment for a while." I was about to lead him to the table when he pulled me back. "Tails what are y-" He placed a finger to my lips softly and went down and kissed me sweetly again. He then picked me up and started to carry me to our bedroom. My face started to flush and my ears burned as a blush came to me. I was hoping to save that for after dinner.

"I want to celebrate with you right now Serenity." He spoke softly to me as he started to kiss down my neck and onto my chest. I yelped out weakly as I closed my eyes and moaned softly as I could feel his paws starting to wonder over my body.

"But Tails, the food is going to get cold." He looked up at me and grinned softly. It was the same stupid grin he had picked up from Sonic a few years ago that made me laugh sometimes.

"Don't worry, we will have that for breakfast he said softly to me and then growls playfully as he goes and slides his hands under my nightgown. For some reason I could not help but blush wildly. It was like our first time all over again because I could feel the passion radiating from him. I gave into him. Why fight back such a loving feeling from my husband I thought as he then licked down my chest and to my nipples. I once again yelped softly feeling his lips on me sucking and teasing me.

I could feel myself falling back into my husband as he slowly started to take the gown off o f me. She licked and played with me more before he took his gloves off and placed them on the dresser.

"You know what I love about this nightgown Serenity?" He asked me after he had ten it fully off. I shook softly and this just made him smile more. He loved feeling me like this.

"What is it Tails?" I asked in a weak voice before he grabbed my breast making me cry out in passion.

"It's so easy to take off of you." I should have guessed that was the reason why he liked it so much. He took his paws and traced them up and down my body and he slowly started to break me down more and more making me want him. He made me want to feel him again, to kiss at his body and to have my way with him. Tails always was good with his paws and his tongue. I once again yelped as I felt that good tongue reach down into the depths of my entrance. My stomach ached for him and he could tell. He could smell it all over me and he knew what I wanted. I wanted him.

I reached down shaking while in the mist of being pleased by him and soon felt his member poking me. My god it was hard he had really worked himself up. I softly grabbed it and Tails groaned out as he panted and looked at me as if telling me "no fair." I just whimpered to him softly as I started to stroke it softly making him moan more. He closed his eyes for a second unable to control the feelings of pleasure running through him. Seeing this I pushed him off me and softly pinned him to the soft bed.

"I told you I wanted to celebrate." I purred weakly to him as I licked the front of his chest and made my way down/ I could feel him shivering at my touch and I knew what he anted and I wasn't afraid to give it to him. I went down to his large member and started to lick softly giving me many responses from him. These things included moaning and whimpers and the act of him thrusting his hips up a bit wishing for more pleasure. He soon started to groan louder as I could feel him throbbing and I knew what was coming soon.

He softly pulled me off of him as he panted weakly and looked at me a fire burning in his eyes. He then lifted me up and proceeded to make as one as I cried out for him tears falling from my face. His hand softly went up and down my sides as he thrusts up and I bounced down. I mewed loudly at a sudden speed which made him chuckle a bit. Show off I thought to myself briefly before another shot of pleasure went up into me causing me to cry out again.

As time passed he pounded into me more and more making me reach a very powerful climax alongside with him as I screamed out. He groaned out and growled in passion as we fell to a stop. He filled me up with his love and I fell onto his chest panting weakly. I looked down at my lover the smell of one another covering the room. Even though we had mated time and time again to try and have a baby but it was times like this where we made love.


	2. Guess What?

The Tale Of Two Hearts Chapter 2

Guess What?

I awoke the next morning the sun shinning softly in my eyes. The curtains had been pulled back to allow the sunlight. I truned over and found the space beside me to be empty. The love that was holding me was no where in sight. I sat up holding the small sheet over my chest and looked around. There was no sign of Tails Where had he gone?

"Tails!" I called out to him. I sighed a bit annoyed as I was about to get out of bed. While doing so I felt strong arms pull me back onto the bed. I almost yelped out but turned to see the fox smiling at me.

"Sorry I didn't answer you. I was making you breakfast."

"Making me breakfast? Tails you didn't have to. You know I can-." He silenced me with his lips as he kissed me softly holding me. When he pulled away he looked at me his glowing eyes shining the soft blue thanks to the sunlight.

"Let me spoil you please. I want to thank you for carrying my child." I blushed softly as I looked at him. It was why we had our celebration last night. I was with child now. I stopped as I thought about it and then looked around. The place we had now was way too small for a child it only having one bedroom. I watched as he walked out of the room and soon returned with the food I had made for last night but we never got a chance to eat. I smiled softly and stuffed a laughed. "I told you we would eat it for breakfast." I nodded softly as he sat down beside me and we started to eat.

"Tails, I was just thinking. Our home it's not big enough for a baby." Tails picked up a fork as he cut the lager pieces of meat.

"I know Serenity I was looking at that this morning when I got up. Don't worry I'm gonna get the guys over here and we are going to make a room for the baby." I smiled softly. I should have known he was thinking of hat. He was always a step ahead of me which sometimes was good and sometimes it was annoying. I pouted softly as I looked away from him. He knew what that ment and he smiled as he pushed a forkful of food in my mouth. I growled lightly and looked at him. "Don't start acting like a child Serenity."

"I'm not acting like a child."

"Oh please look at you pouting." I turned away from hims ticking my nose up in the air. Tails grinned softly as he looked at the vixen. She was acting out because he was right as always. He leaned over and softly kissed her neck and purred softly and held her again. "Serenity, this should be a good time for us. Remember how long we have been working to have a cub. Now look there is one on the way now."

My ears burned softly as I smiled. He was right after time and time again of disappointment we had finally conceived. "Come on we should eat and get ready to go and see the others. I know Sonic is wondering what happened. " I blinked softly. I should have guessed he leaked something to Sonic. In turned he went and told Sally who told Bunnie so by this time the whole city were most likely awaiting the news of the my status.

The two of us were now walking down one of the main streets. I looked at Tails and smiled happily as we soon came to the palace. Sonic and Sally had wanted us to move in with them but we just wanted something simple and choose to live among everyone else in the main bridge of the city. It was a nice spot we had and we had fist pick to build out home. So much had already changed from when we were children. When Robonick was destroyed everything really started to become more advanced. Technology became the wave of the future. Many of the lucky ones who either played a large role in the defeat of Robonick or were smart enough to help create many of the advances we had now were in good sprits. Tails and I had both.

As we walked we could see many of the people drive past and what we called Auto Cars. They ran on electricity and water. Many of the new technologies ran on natural sources like water, wind and the sun. Being the head of the housing and building attributes it was my duty that any thing that was created for homes ran on such recourses and not on fuels that caused smog, which was what many of Robonick's machines were made out of. It had all been for good reason but sometimes I would find myself tired and just wishing to go home and relax. I knew soon she would be on Maternity Leave because she was expecting. I had to admit, looking at all he homes and some of the buildings as they walked past. It was nice to look at my work. It had taken years to develop and it was going to be a while before the full project would be complete.

We soon arrived at the gates of the palace where two guards stood in front of large gates with the castle sitting in the background. The two guards moved to the side and opened the gates. Of course we had ID but we were considered High Class because we knew Sonic and Sally. We walked up the large brick road and looked at the garden. It was so nicely put together. Sally had poured her heart and soul into the place.

Speaking of whom, we saw the chipmunk in one of her gardens as we walked closer to the castle. She saw us and waved softly as we soon stood in front of her. She had changed so much. She dressed in a slick brown yellow gown that showed her figure. The crown was placed softly on her head softly covered by her long glowing hair. Her bouncy eyes looked at us as she stood up and walked over hugging us both.

Sally smiled happily seeing the two kits. It had been a while even though they did not live far everyone was so busy with there new lives. She knew that the both of them had been busy with there work.

"I heard that you had to visit the doctor again Serenity. You and Tails still trying to have a baby right?" I nodded softly. I knew she had to know since Sonic tell her everything.

"Yes, well we came here to well. Were going to need Sonic's help to build a baby room." Sally eyes went wide as she hugged Serenity happily.

"Congratulations! I knew it was only a matter of time before it would happen." Sally went and hugged Tails happily. Sonic had told her the fox was worried something was wrong with him and for that reason that was why they had not been able to conceive. Now that was not the case and she hoped that helped Tails to see nothing was wrong with him or Serenity.

The fox smiled softly as he pulled me close. Sally then turned and we followed inside to see the King himself. Of course when we walked in he was reading a comic book. Sally cleared her throat and he soon stuffed it into his top drawer. He looked and saw the two of us standing behind her.

"Hey if it isn't my famil here to visit. My little bro and sis. What brings you here? Come to save me so we can go out?" I laughed softly Sonic would never change his ways. He was a goof off when we were children and he was still one now.

"Well Sonic, we thought you can help in some redecorating."

"Redecorating? Serenity I thought that was more of your thing." I smiled softly as I looked over at Tails. I knew he wanted to tell him so I didn't want to spoil it for him. I watched as the kitsune walked over to his best friend and sat on the desk.

"No Sonic that isn't what she means. I have a project to do. I need some help building a room for the baby." Sonic sat there for a minute or two. He then snapped out of his gaze, it must have been a temporally shocked, as he got up.

"Shut up! Serenity is pregnant! Way to go Tails I knew your men were good to go!" I looked down feeling my ears burn. But before I could react I was being hugged tightly by the hedgehog. I laughed softly and hugged him back. "Way to go Serenity. So you got a bun in that oven of yours took long enough." I growl weakly at him and blush softly.

"Do you have to talk like that?"

"Oh come on Serenity don't start acting all girly on me. You're a tomboy." I looked away from him. It was true I was still a tomboy at heart. I did a lot of the work and avoided being in meeting because I hated dressing up.

Sonic let the vixen go and looked at Tails. " So what help do you need tails? You know I will do it." Tails grinned at Sonic.

"Well for one I need to call Knuckles and Rotor so they can help too."

"Sure Tails, your worse then Sally. You just want to tell them that Serenity is pregnant now."

"So what? I'm happy and I want to tell all my close friends. I mean knuckles and Rotor have been there for me almost just as much as you have. I am sure they will be happy for us."

"Not to mention Julie-su. She's been wondering when the two of you were gonna have some pups of your own."

Tails smiled as he walked over and picked up the phone they had in the office. He dialed the echidna's number and soon the phone was picked up.

"Hello?" It was the voice of Julie-su. Tails knew she would have been the one to pick the phone up.

"Hi Julie-su its me Tails. I was wondering if Knuckles was around."

"No, you know how he gets. He's at the hall where the Master Emerald is. Why do you need him?"

"I was going to ask for his help. Me and Serenity well we need to build a new room for the baby." Tails pulled the phone away from his ear as the female echidna screamed.

"Serenity is having a baby!" Tails laughed softly.

"Yes she is."

"I'll call Knuckles and tell him right away." The fox soon heard a click and he hung the phone up.

"Well Julie-su said she would call Knuckles for me and relay the message. I am sure he will call very soon."

I lookd at Tails for a moment and then walked over and sat down in a chair. In such little time things had changed so much and the rush was getting to me. He looked at me a bit worried.

"Serenity are you alright?"

"I'm fine my love. It's just so much has happened and I guess I'm a little overwhelmed"He walked over to me and hugged me softly. I smiled and took a deep breath out as I held onto him. He could always relax me and make me feel better. He held me softly and kissed my forehead.

"I will be by your side through all of this."

"Do you mean it? Your not going to pass out in the delivery room like someone else did." I turned and looked at Sonic. He grinned lightly and turned away a bit.

"You don't have to worry about Tails Serenity. He's the youngest out of us guys but he acts like he is the oldest. I am sure he will be fine when that day comes." Sally by this time had walked over to me.

"We will worry when that day comes. For right now we need to think of the patterns and decorations we are going to have for the baby room." I smiled softly and looked at Sally. I had been there when she and Julie-su had there times picking out things for there babies. Now it was my turn to be the expected mother and chose such things.

"Your right, I can't wait." I smiled softly as I looked at Sally and then the sickness came in and I found myself running into the bathroom. That was when it all started and I really knew I would be giving birth in the future.


End file.
